The need and want for a machine capable of producing various stitch tightness was recognized in U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,883 granted Apr. 11, 1972 to G. M. Reimer et al. The need for such a machine was not dissipated with age. The Reimer invention, however, was not a total solution to the requirements of industry. The known state of the art required several thread pulloffs and had multiple deflections of needle thread resulting in high costs. Furthermore, the oscillating and extended thread eyelet in Reimer requires a breach or void in the machine casting. Such void provides a noise and lubricant passageway to the machine exterior. Of course, any lubricant leakage to the machine exterior may result in workpiece spoilage and thus is a severe drawback. Also, with today's every increasing concerns for quieter machines, the noise emission outlet provided by the thread eyelet opening in the machine casting was, and remains, a drawback. The cost and difficulty in covering such casting breach is apparent.